OTH Rangers
by G33tehF13A
Summary: Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton suddenly find their town being attacked by things unknown. Can they find a way to fight back?
1. When Monsters Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the Power Rangers franchise. **

**Chapter One**

**AN: Lucas and Nate aren't brothers here, but cousins.  
><strong>

In a small town called Tree Hill, there were five teenagers. And these five teenagers attended the same school, Tree Hill High. And they were all in their third year at THH. These five teenagers had come to be friends through many trials and tribulations. Their names were Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Haley James, and Brooke Davis.

Lucas Scott was the son of Karen Roe Scott and Keith Scott. Karen ran a cafe downtown, and Keith had a small auto repair shop. Lucas grew up playing basketball and helping his dad in his shop. He also learned a fair bit of cooking from his mother.

Haley James was Lucas' best friend. She was the youngest in a large family. At a young age she had chosen to spend her time with the Scott family because they had not been as "lucky" to have so such a big family. She started waitressing at Karen's cafe when she was old enough. She also tutored students at school.

Nathan Scott was Lucas' cousin, and Haley's boyfriend. His dad was Dan Scott and he ran a dealership. His mother was Deb Scott, who worked for a charity organization and was seldom home. They had moved back to Tree Hill when Nathan was five, so Nathan could be closer to his grandparents and Uncle Keith, and start school in Tree Hill. Nathan had also grown up playing basketball. After the move Nathan spent a lot of his time at Karen and Keith's since his parents were often out of town.

Nathan's first friend, besides his cousin, was a girl named Peyton Sawyer. She was the kind of person that no one really dared to messed around with. She played baseball with the boys and was often found climbing trees, proving she could go higher than any of the boys. As they grew older, and after she lost her mother in a car accident, she became more reclusive but was still retained her don't mess with me attitude. Her father was a dredging boat crewman and was often out of town. From a young age Peyton had learned how to get along on her own. It helped to have Brooke and Nathan around.

Peyton's best friend was Brooke Davis. There was never a bigger contradiction. As a child Brooke liked tea parties and playing with dolls, as opposed to Peyton's tomboy tendencies. But they always had each other backs, if someone picked on Brooke, Peyton would beat them up. If someone made Peyton cry, Brooke knew how to get that person in trouble. And they became even closer after Peyton's mom died. Brooke's own parents were often out of town, and she was left with a Nanny. Both of her parents were involved in business, although what kind of business Brooke didn't know and didn't care to know.

They had all grown up together, and could often be found at Karen's cafe after school, or at the Rivercourt. These five were all around good kids who did well in school and helped each other through any difficulties in life. Nathan and Lucas were co-captains on the varsity basketball team at the high school, while Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were cheerleaders. Brooke was the head cheerleader of course.

One day, while Lucas was practicing at the Rivercourt by himself, he had a strange feeling come over him. A feeling of deja vu, and that something weird was going to happen sometime in the next twenty four hours. After spending some time attempting to decide exactly what may happen, Lucas tried to shake it off but to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about what could be wrong. So, Lucas left the court and headed to his mom's cafe. As he was driving he still felt that strange feeling, but once he reached the cafe it went away. Lucas filled a glass with water and sat down at the far end of the counter and mulled over his thoughts. As soon as Karen saw the look on his face, she asked, "What's wrong Luke?"

Lucas looked up as though his mother had startled him. Running a hand over his hair, he said, "I don't know. I just have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen sometime soon."

"Something bad?" Karen asked as she approached Lucas. "Bad for who?"

"I don't know, it's just this feeling I can't shake. I was shooting around down at the river court, and I couldn't concentrate on anything else," Lucas said, toying with the empty glass in front of him.

Karen rubbed her son's back comfortingly and said, "I wouldn't worry too much about it Luke, you're probably just a little too worked up. Why don't you head home and try to get some sleep."

Lucas looked around the cafe, it was nearly closing time and there was no one around. He looked at his mother, and said, "If you're sure..."

"Positive," Karen said as she smiled at him.

"Alright, see you at home," Lucas said, rising from the counter.

"I shouldn't be too long," Karen said, as she wiped down the counter.

Lucas walked out the door and got into his vehicle. He turned on the radio and set it to the local news station, there hadn't been any reports of anything out of the ordinary. Reassuring himself that it was probably nothing, he got home and took a shower. Feeling refreshed, he sat down to work on his English assignment. He heard his mom come in and noted the time, it was getting pretty late so he decided to go to bed.

The next morning, Lucas awoke suddenly and looked at his clock, it read 6:30 a.m. Turning over he tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail, so he got up finished editing his English essay. After getting dressed he heard his father call him for breakfast. As Lucas was eating breakfast the odd feeling returned, and this time it was stronger. Lucas pointedly ignored it and ate his breakfast with his dad, as his mother had already left for the cafe. Finishing up and washing his plate, he grabbed his things and left for school after saying bye to his dad.

At school, Lucas was immediately ambushed by Haley at the entrance of THH. She told him all about the stir, Quinn, her sister who was only a few years older, had created at the James' house last night. Lucas listened attentively while they made their way to their lockers. They ran into Brooke and Peyton who were already deep in conversation about the upcoming cheerleading competition. Nathan soon joined them, and they all departed for their classes.

Later, Lucas was waiting for the school day to be over, watching the minutes slowly creep by in his last class of the day. Once the bell rang, Lucas quickly made his way to the gym for basketball practice. He immediately ducked into the locker room and changed, eager to work out some of the stress he had felt building up as the day went by and the feeling grew stronger. Nathan came in a few minutes after and looked surprised to see Lucas.

"Hey man, you're here early," Nathan said as he opened his locker.

"I guess," Lucas said trying to shrug off the comment.

"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Lucas countered.

"I don't know, you just seemed really, tense, today," Nathan said, while giving his cousin a wary look. Finishing getting dressed rather quickly, Nathan shut his locker and headed out while saying, "But, whatever, it's none of my business."

Lucas groaned and slammed his locker. He didn't want to be a jerk, but he hated this feeling and it just wouldn't go away. He avoided the confused stares of his other teammates and followed his cousin out to the court. He ran into the girls who were coming from the girls' locker room.

"Hey Luke," Haley said happily.

"Hales," Lucas said. He then added, "Brooke, Peyton."

"Hi Lucas," Brooke and Peyton replied in unison. They walked together toward the court where the boys were warming up.

"So, earlier. We were talking, and we're thinking that maybe we can meet at your mom's cafe later, and talk about next weekend?" Brooke said after Peyton and Haley both gave her pointed looks.

"Sure," Lucas said as they came to the point where they would separate.

"Can you let Nate know?" Brooke said as Lucas began to walk away.

"Sure thing," Lucas said.

Practice ran long that day. It had been a very difficult, grueling practice. Their coach, whose name was Coach Durham, but everybody called Whitey, had heard that some of the team complain that practice was had become too easy, and he figured that it needed to be more difficult. So they ran plenty of drills, and ran a lot more than usual. Everybody was sweating buckets by the time Whitey let them go for the night.

When Lucas and Nate finally showed up at the cafe, the girls seemed a little angry that they were so late. After explaining about practice, the girls were more understanding, and they turned their thoughts to happier things. Next week was the cheer competition and the guys were going to drive out with Keith and Karen to watch. They were all planning on going to a few of the local attractions once the competition was over. They just had to agree on which ones.

Suddenly everything started to shake, and the teens were looking at each other for answers. Tree Hill had never been prone to earthquakes, in fact they were all pretty sure it had never happened before. They ran outside to see if maybe it was by some weird chance that it as only the cafe shaking. Outside they saw a huge beastly thing. Unsure of what it was they watched as it wreaked havoc on their town. Suddenly, Karen was yelling at them to get back inside.

The beast made a few more circles around the town and finally flew off as though commanded too by some other force. Karen found the radio and they all listened. There was a breaking news bulletin that Tree Hill had been attacked, and there would be more reports as news came it. The teens all sat down, and looked pretty shaken. Moments later Keith came running in, immediately he asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Karen looked at the teens, and then at Keith, and said, "We're fine."

Keith immediately appeared relieved. He approached the teens and said, "I wouldn't recommend trying to get home just yet. Who knows if that thing is going to come back around again."

Haley looked up and said, "What was it?"

Keith sat down, and said, "I'm not sure. But the guy who was at my shop seemed to know. He's visiting from some place called Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?" they all said together.

"I'm not sure where it's at, but he said that their rangers recently ran a villain out of town, and he thinks that the villain might've chosen Tree Hill as his next town to terrorize," Keith explained.

Getting on the computer, Peyton pulled up information about the town in question. After examining the page she said, "It's on the other side of the country. What could he possibly want in Tree Hill?"

"We are right on the ocean, and the river," Haley offered.

They all nodded, it was a valid point.

Brooke left her seat with the others, and stood behind Peyton, watching her research. Peyton searched for information about beast attacks in Angel Grove and came up with an interesting link all about the Angel Grove Power Rangers.

"So I guess the guys name is Lord Zedd," Peyton said, after clicking through a few more pages.

"Zed? Like how some people say z?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what it says here," Peyton said.

"And in Angel Grove, there are some people who are called... Power Rangers?" Brooke said, brows knitting in confusion. "Apparently they have been protecting Angel Grove for several years now. No one knows who they are or where they came from, but when they're attacked by the menacing monsters, they come to save the day."

"Wow," Nathan said, putting his arm around Haley. "That's crazy, I wonder why we don't hear more about this."

"This site is all about the monsters they've seen, and has some grainy videos. Apparently it's all very secretive and no one's eve figured out who the Power Rangers are," Brooke said turning away from the computer.

"And they appeared when the town started having trouble," Peyton added. Turning away from the computer she said, "Maybe they'll come here? Run him out of our town?"

They all looked at her and nodded weakly. They could try to believe that, but it seemed a little far fetched, all this talk about spirit animals and magical beings.

Peyton sighed at their somber moods, turning back to the computer she began reading again, this time not bothering to share what she read with the others.

Haley, Nathan and Lucas stayed sitting at a table together and spoke quietly, Karen and Keith had gone to the kitchen to check supplies, or so they'd said, so Brooke turned her attentions to the computer and began reading with Peyton again.

"Oh god, the flying thing apparently has a name," Brooke said as soon as she laid eyes on the page Peyton was currently reading."It's actually some sort of mechanical beast, called Serpentara."

"What?" the three at the table asked in unison.

"The Rangers have their own animal robot things too, though," Peyton said, her eyes still glued to the screen. "Every ranger has a zord, that's what they're called, which is supposedly linked to their spirit animal."

"Spirit animal?" Nathan asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's just what it says," Brooke said, not happy with Nathan's interruptions.

"And there are a few more bad guys that hang out with this Lord Zed dude," Peyton said. "A flying, golden, monkey dude, named Goldar. Some guys who help with the creation of their monsters. And some henchmen type dudes called Putties."

They all looked at Nathan, waiting for his comment.

He was obviously fighting the urge to say anything.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and said, "Say it already Nate."

"Putties? What kind of name is that?" Nathan said, relieved that he didn't have to censor himself anymore.

"Anyway, there isn't much else besides these pictures and a few short captions. Whoever put this site together has obviously put a lot of time into researching these things, but it must be difficult to get information or something," Peyton said, again turning in her chair and facing the others.

"Are we just going to sit here and wait for another attack?" Brooke asked as they all looked at each other, unsure of what to do with themselves.

At this moment, Karen and Keith suddenly joined the teens once more.

"Well it looks like we have enough food, should we have to stay here awhile. But I want to check the neighborhood make sure people are alright," Keith said once all the teens had turned their attention toward him.

"And I'm going to go with him, but we'd like it if all of you stayed here, and stayed together," Karen said sternly, leaving absolutely no room for argument from anyone.

Lucas opened his mouth the protest, but before he could say anything, Keith said, "No complaints. We won't go far. We just want to help anyone who may need help. Our top priority of course is to keep you all safe. Right now, we're going to take the car and gather supplies if we can."

Lucas shut his mouth but still looked displeased.

Karen started to say something, but thought better of it, and headed toward the door.

"We'll see you soon," Keith said as he followed Karen out the door.

"This is crazy," Haley said quietly.


	2. The Green Ranger

****Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the Power Rangers franchise.****

**Chapter 2******  
><strong>**

They all nodded in agreement and sat still. A sound from the backside of the cafe caused the girls to scream and crowd closer to each other. Nate and Luke shared a quick look and wordlessly headed out.

Luke called out, "Anybody here?"

There was no response.

Lucas called out again, and still no response.

Lucas then looked at Nate and said, "I don't think anybody is here."

Nate almost nodded in agreement, until he saw something in the distance. Nate said, "Luke I don't think we're alone here anymore."

Lucas looked where his cousin was looking and saw the thing coming he saw had a humanoid shape to it. When the humanoid shape got closer it made a weird sound and tried to attack Lucas. Lucas dodged the hit the best he could, and then he threw a punch into it's chest but when he did it felt like hitting a rock. Lucas just held his fist as it throbbed with pain, then Nate went on the offensive and tried to attack with it a punch, but it had the same results. The figure became clear and it looked like the things that was on the website and their were labeled as puddies. Nate looked over at Luke and said, "This has got to be one of those puddies that the girls were talking about, right?"

Luke nodded and said, "I think that's a safe assumption."

Out of now where five more puddies showed up and now Luke and Nate seemed to be out of their league with this fight. The puddies were closing in on them until a flash of bright light and then the puddies were destroyed. Luke and Nate tried to make out where the flash came from and they saw what appeared to be man. This man was armored from head to toe, he had horns sticking both sides of his head, and he an a turquoise colored gem in the middle of his chest piece. The rest of the armor was black, along with what the source of the flash, it was a gun. This gun wasn't any kind Luke and Nate saw before.

The mysterious figure still had his gun pointed where he shot and then he something out of the ordinary, he switched his gun to a sword and put it back in it's sheath. Luke and Nate then were wondering who this guy was and how did destroy this things with such ease because they had trouble fighting the puddies. Luke and Nate both cautiously walked to the mysterious armored man. The man just stood there and let them walk up to him.

Lucas asked, "Who are you? How did you destroy this things so easily?"

Nate was still staring at the stranger in shock.

The armored figure said nothing and turned his back towards the two and left.

Lucas said, "What a strange person."

Nathan said, "He was strange, and so was his armor."

Lucas replied, "I know, he also had a gun that could turn into a sword."

They shared a look of confusion and then shrugged before they went back inside to the cafe excited to share their experience with the girls. Lucas said, "We found the thing that was made the noise out back, it was what you called a puddie."

After that Nate said, "The puddies were hard to take down because it felt like hitting a rock."

At this Haley took his hand in hers and said, "I'll get some ice."

She ran into the kitchen and came back with two bags off ice, handed one to Luke and held the other on Nate's hand.

Nate then continued, "Then more of those puddies showed and me and Luke thought we would be pretty much be outmatched."

Luke then went on to finish their report by saying, "We were standing there, then there was this bright flash of light and when it was gone the puddies were gone. The flash from what me and Nate could tell was from an armored figure that came out of now where. He came with a gun and the armor he wore was strange also because there was nothing like it here."

Nate continued on where Luke left off and said, "Then the gun he had turned into a sword and the person put it back in his sheath. Then he just left with out saying anything and he just defeated this puddies with ease."

The girls just nodded their heads in understanding. The friends then started talking about the recent events that just happened. While still on the computer, Peyton searched for this mysterious person from the descriptions she heard from Nate and Luke. She went up to images and found of picture of a man with the exact same description and she asked, "Is this guy you were talking about?"

Nate and Luke both stopped talking and went to the computer and they both nodded in unison. Luke read the caption of the photo aloud, "Magna Defender."

Nathan then said, "Magna Defender, who is he?"

Peyton looked through the Internet and found nothing more on the Magna Defender just the image they had already seen. They sighed because they couldn't any more information on this person and decided to give it up for now.

The phone then started to ring in the cafe and Lucas went to go pick it up, he responded with a "Hello."

A voice came back from the other side that said "Is this Lucas Scott?"

Lucas replied, "Yes, this is he."

"The puddies have captured your father," the voice on the phone said.

Lucas replied, "Who is this? How do you know this?"

There was no reply, the line had already gone dead. Lucas then hung up the phone and walked back to his friends with worried expression on his face.

Haley, noticing the expression on Luke's face, went to him and asked, "What happened Luke? Is something wrong? Who called?"

Nate asked, "Luke what's wrong? You're really scaring me by not saying anything."

Lucas replied with a little frustration in his voice, "I don't know who it was, all he said was that the puddies have taken Keith. I don't know anything else, he didn't even say anything about my mom. And I know we can't do anything because those puddies are too strong!"

Just then Karen came through the door and locked the door behind her. She looked frightened and tired. Karen said, "Lucas, Keith was taken by some gray monsters. He tried his best but they were too strong, I only got away because he put up such a good fight."

Lucas looked at his mother, and said "I know mom, some person called and told me."

Karen said, "He told to run back and tell you what happened, also make sure you kids were alright."

Lucas replied, "We're all fine, ma. But while you were gone, we heard a noise in the backside of the cafe, so me and Nate went to go check it out."

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I told you to stay in the diner, who know what could have happened to you!"

"Nothing happened to us, we're fine Aunt Karen," Nathan cut in.

"You are in just as much trouble Nathan Royal Scott," Karen said as she turned her fury on Nathan.

Lucas cut in, "Can we talk about our punishment later? I'd really like to talk about these gray monster people things that took dad. Did the ones who attacked you guys, make a funny noise?"

Karen replied quickly "Yes, they did. Why do you ask?"

Lucas said "The one who was in the back attacked us in the backside, made a funny noise too."

"You were attacked?" Karen gasped, and then she noted the now mostly melted bags of ice. She picked one up and said, "I thought you said you were fine."

"We are fine ma. Just a little bit bruised after a fight with the gray things, what were they called again Peyton?" Lucas asked, purposefully turning the attention away from their injuries.

"Puddies," Peyton supplied.

"Right, puddies. So they were in the back alley, and they captured dad for some reason, and we don't really know much else," Luke said as he sat back down and ran his hand through his hair.

The others looked at each other then at Luke.

"What should we do?" Brooke asked after several minutes had passed. "We can't just leave Keith with them."

"Like Luke and I said earlier, those puddie dudes are strong. Look at my hand, there's no way I'm going to try hitting those things again," Nathan said as he held up his now bruised knuckles.

Karen looked at Nathan's hand and then moved to inspect Lucas' hand. She sighed and then something crossed her mind, "How did you two get away? If you two were so overpowered."

"There was a mysterious figure that came to save them," Brooke said and she nudged Peyton.

"They say it was this guy," Peyton said as she pulled up the picture of the Magna Defender again.

Karen walked over and looked at the picture then sighed. She then said, "First monsters now a Magna Defender? What's going on in Tree Hill?"

The teens looked at each other and no one seemed to know what to say. The silence carried on for several minutes until it was broken by Peyton. She said, "If we're going to stay here I think we should barricade the windows and doors, just so we know we're a little protected."

The others nodded and mumbled agreements and got up to find things to barricade with. Lucas was the only one still sitting in the same spot, he slammed his fist on the table and said, "Why did they take my dad?"

The other teens looked at him, but had no answers so they continued their work. Karen sat next to her son and rubbed his back comfortingly, "I don't know Luke. But we need to make sure we're safe before we try to get him back."

The entrance door to Karen's Cafe opened and the teens scrambled away from the bookcase they were pushing against the last open window. In the doorframe stood a man, he was kind of muscular and he had spiked hair on top of his head.

The mysterious man then spoke "Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver and I hear you have a puddie problem"


	3. Morphin Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the Power Rangers franchise. **

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

They all looked, a little puzzled because he just came out now where, and already knew what their problem was.

Lucas was the first to speak "You actually know what those monsters are?"

Tommy Oliver replied "I'm from Angle Grove, so I know a lot about puddies. I came here to visit a friend."

Nathan was the second to speak "Wait, are you the person from Angle Grove that Keith was talking about?"

Tommy Oliver then quickly replied "I'll answer all your questions later, but first I need to tell you how to defeat the puddies because I know they can be difficult and you never know where they'll turn up."

Peyton asked "There's actually a way to defeat those monsters?"

Haley pointed to Nate's hand as she said, "Nate and Luke both nearly broke their hands trying to fight one."

Luke and Nate were still icing their hands, the swelling had gone down a little but they were both still quite red. Nathan said, "Luke and I were then surrounded by five more puddies, and we looked like we were outmatched."

Haley cut it,"But they say there was a big flash, and the puddies were gone. When they came in we looked on the only website we found about Angel Grove, and supposedly the figure that did the damage was someone called the Magna Defender."

After hearing that, Tommy got puzzled look and asked, "Who is this Magna Defender?"

One of teens pointed to the computer and screen, and Peyton said, "This all the information we have of him."

Peyton pulled up the page, and Tommy looked it over.

"Alright, well that helps me in explaining how to defeat the puddies," Tommy said mostly to himself. He then turned away from the computer and looked at them and said, "So you know you can't beat puddies right now, but you it's possible with help, with extra power."

Lucas asked, "What is this power we need to defeat the the puddies."

Tommy said, "With this power, you can probably save Keith from the puddies."

Lucas inquired "What do you we need to know this power, and why did the puddies want him anyway?"

All of them nodded in agreement and looked at Tommy again.

Tommy replied, "It's probably because me and Keith are good friends, and some of the villains tracked me down here, and since they can't find me they're trying get information out of him."

Karen who had been quiet this far, finally spoke, "Wait, how long did you know Keith?"

Tommy said, "No more questions for now, I need to show you these power so you can defeat the puddies."

They all then just went silent and listened to Tommy.

Tommy was about to say something, but then heard some noises in front of the Cafe, he told the teens and Karen to stay there , while he went to go check it out. He went out and suddenly was ambushed by seven puddies.

Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Karen just watched from the last unblocked window as Tommy fought. He was winning for the first few moments, then he started to get overwhelmed. Nate and Luke headed out to try and help Tommy out with the puddies, despite their earlier injuries.

Tommy, outside the Cafe was getting pretty tired, and they almost overwhelmed him, until he just remembered he brought his morpher in case of danger. Tommy then rolled out of his fight and was standing at safe distance from the puddies.

Tommy then said "Time to see what you can do to a former ranger."

He then put the morpher in front and shouted, "DRAGONZORD!"

There was flash, in the place of the man stood the Green Ranger with his Dragon Shield.

Tommy said, "Alright, come on uglies."

The puddies then charged at him and fought them again. Tommy hit one of the puddies, it flew back, and he hit another, that one also flew back. Now, Tommy was beating these puddies without any effort, he beat all seven of the puddies.

The people inside of the cafe just watched as Tommy defeated all those monsters, with ease after somehow changing into one of the Power Rangers they had seen earlier. Lucas and Nathan didn't have to jump in after all, because it looked like Tommy had it handled after all.

Tommy then demorphed and put the morpher away and he quickly went to the teens, and  
>just smiled at them. Most of them were still in shock on how fast Tommy took them out.<p>

Tommy said to himself, "Glad that I still got it."

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other in astonishment. Then Lucas asked "What happened? How did you just defeat those puddies?"

Tommy replied, "It was the power I was trying to tell you about before the puddies attacked me."

He pulled out his morpher again and showed it to them. He said, "This was the source of my power, and how I am able to morph into the Green Ranger."

Peyton then asked, "So, you were one of the original six that defended Angle Grove from Lord Zedd?"

Tommy nodded his head affirmatively and said, "I'll take you to the person who gave me this power to defeat these kind of monsters."

He motioned for them to come with him.

Karen asked, "Wait, where are we going?"

Tommy just replied, "I'll explain it to you later, we need to go fast."

He motioned them again and this they followed. Tommy put his wrist close to his mouth and said, "Alpha, I need you to transport us back to the Command Center."

In a flash of green light, he, the teens, and Karen were taken back to the Command Center in Angle Grove. In a few seconds, they were all standing in a circular room with lots of consoles around it. In the middle of it all stood a robot with a oval shaped head, and a visor running across it.

Alpha looked and saw Tommy, "Aiy Aiy Aiy, you're back Tommy"

Tommy smiled and said "It's good to see you too Alpha",

Haley whispered, "I never such a place like this place existed."

"They also have their very own robot here," Peyton added and pointed at Alpha.

Then all their attention was then diverted to big glass tube sitting in the front of this large room, and at that second a huge floating head appeared in that exact glass tube.

Nathan seeing the giant head, "Who is the giant floating head?"

Tommy was about to say something about the mysterious figure in the middle.

Then giant floating head said ,"I am Zordan, and I'm responsible for giving Tommy those powers to defeat the puddies."

Everybody except Tommy were amazed by Zordan and how such a being as him can give Tommy the powers needed to defeat so easily, what they couldn't.

Zordan spoke in a booming voice, "I also hear you're having trouble facing puddies, and that they captured a person known as Keith. I can give you the power to destroy the puddies."

Zordan then called up Lucas first, Lucas not knowing what's going to happen went up to Zordan with caution.

Zordan then said "Lucas Scott because of courage and you're ability to lead, you will be the Red Hawk Ranger and you will be in command of the Red Hawk Zord." ,

"Nathan Scott, with your strength and power, you will be the Blue Rhino Ranger, and you will be in command of the Blue Rhino Zord."

Then he looked at Peyton, "With your intelligence,Peyton Sawyer, I award you the power of being the Black Wolf Ranger and you are in command of the Black Wolf Zord."

Zordan looked at Haley next, "Haley James, you protect your friends and family, and for that I give you the power of the Yellow Bear Ranger and you will be in the command of the Yellow Bear Zord."

Zordan then lastly looked at Brooke, "Brooke Davis, you are quick and fierce, therefore you will have the power of the Pink Lioness Ranger and be in command of the Pink Lion Zord."

Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all looked down at themselves and they were suits almost exactly like Tommy's Green Ranger one but to the their respective colors, their helmets were shaped to the animal they were chosen for.

In a awhile, Zordan spoke again "You can use all your Zords to combine and a make the Megazord.",

Then in a flash, all the teenagers were back in their normal clothes, but with morphers and coins with the their animal imprinted in the middle of this buckle shaped object.

Lucas went up to Zordan, "Thanks Zordan, for helping giving us the power to save my father."

Tommy then said "Wait, you can't go out there without the proper training first, so I'm going to train you for awhile." ,

Lucas replied , "I may not have time for the training."

After about 3 weeks of martial arts training, they feel are ready.

Tommy said, "Now, after three weeks you guys should have enough training to hold any enemy off on your own."

Tommy then proceeded to continue to watch each of the new rangers practice each of their martial arts moves. He saw all of them sparring with each other, and then finally motioned to stop. All the teens, looked at him and nodded their heads.

Tommy then said "Now you must test what I taught you",

He sent all the teens back to the streets of their hometown of Tree Hill, they all stood there like nothing really happened.

Lucas said, " Ok guys, let's go and see if we can find my dad"

Then he thought to himself "I sure hope he's alright because the last time we saw it was three weeks ago, hope were not too late.",

Nate looked at Lucas, "Luke we..."

Nate was interrupted.

Out came 10 puddies.

Haley said "I think we have company guys.",

They almost tried to fight them in their normal forms, but Nate and Luke's previous experience from the past made them think twice.

Lucas called out , "Alright guys, time to test our new powers!"

Lucas then shouted, "Power of the Hawk, Red Hawk Ranger!"

And the rest followed in the order of the chain of command.

Nathan said," Power of the Rhino, Blue Rhino Ranger!

Peyton said,"Power of the Wolf, Black Wolf Ranger!

Haley said,"Power of the Bear, Yellow Bear Ranger!

Brooke said,"Power of the Lioness, Pink Lioness Ranger!


End file.
